


Somewhere or Nowhere

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish and Wade's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere or Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late. I'm late. For a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!
> 
> okay, sorry. Alice in Wonderland moment over. I am late with this. this should've been yesterday's. Which means, today's won't be done on time either! With any luck, I'll have a good day at work and will be able to write two ficlets tomorrow. <3

Trish slips on the sleeveless blue summer dress and checks the time. Wade should be arriving any minute to pick her up and all she knows is he said to dress casual and comfortable. She straightens out the bottom of her leggings and finds her ballet flats. She grabs her purse and then her phone, checking the time again. Wade is due in ten minutes and she’s not usually early, but for once she’s completely ready.

She sits down and crosses her legs, sighing a little bit. She’d wanted Wade to ask her out but she hadn’t thought he really would. So when he called and asked her out, she’d jumped at the chance. But then he wouldn’t tell her where they were going or what they were doing and she had to admit, she was a little weirded out by the not knowing part of the evening. But in a way it was really exciting too. She’d never had a guy who wanted to surprise her with their first date.

A few minutes pass and Trish jumps when the doorbell rings. She pushes to her feet and walks to the door slowly. When she opens it, Wade is standing there, holding a bouquet of Gerber daisies of all colours. “They’re beautiful and you look amazing.”

“You’re the beautiful one here. Now, are you ready, love?”

Trish nods and sets the flowers down on the front table. “Let’s go.” She grabs a light sweater and takes Wade’s hand as they head off. 

She’s surprised when they reach their destination, but she’s definitely excited about it. Most guys go the expensive restaurant/fancy stuff route, but apparently Wade has actually paid attention to her, because he brought her to an amusement park. She looks over at him and grins. “Really?”

“Seemed better than most other options. Come on. We’ll ride some rides, play some games, maybe you can win me a stuffed animal,” he says, chuckling as they climb out of the car and head into the park. Trish can’t stop grinning as she takes his hand once they get inside. This is turning out to be her best first date ever. 

~the end (for now)~


End file.
